


squirrels cant fly

by Skye_xo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Minho, Slow Burn, jisung is a squrriel, mostly angst, or mostly fluff?, stray kids are actually kids uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_xo/pseuds/Skye_xo
Summary: in which Minho only wanted to pick flowers for his mom, never had any intentions making friends with anyone in his class, in which he plays a game. he is the king and everyone is the enemy, they want his throne. the rules are simple, don't make friends and trust nobody but your mom.  until he meets a whiney boy who promised to become his friend for eternity.(DISCONTINUED)





	squirrels cant fly

Why aren't you playing?"   
A young voice called out, louder than the background of little kids his age, running laughing and playing like there is no tomorrow. Minho kept picking at the grass and the little dandelions.   
  
"Picking flowers for my mom"    
He mumbled, shy to admit it to the boy but he did, he looked up to the boy standing there with a big smile his hands by his back, he blocked the view of the sun he can only see shadows on his chubby face.    
  
The boy in front reminded him of a squirrel. He shall call him squirrel for now on.   
  
"Can you pick some for me?"    
He asked, "pretty please?"    
  
Minho agreed but instead, he only gave the little boy one little grass that he tied a knot on, the look on his face was angry, he wanted a flower and Minho disobeys. He smirked with a little giggle.   
  
"No a flower!"    
He swept the little thing away from Minho's hand, the wind carried the grass away back where it was joined in with the other fields of grass, Minho wonders how many grasses there is but he could only count to a hundred, not sure whether or not he'll be able to count every individual grass, there was just too many it can't be a hundred strands of grass.   
  
"Sorry only pretty ladies get flowers"    
He stuck tongue out at the boy almost spitting everywhere.    
  
"That's not fair"    
He pointed, his cheeks red early mad at Minho. He didn't understand what his problem was. He didn't understand why this boy talked to him in the first place. He just wanted to pick flowers in peace he needed to make this boy go away and he had no plan.   
  
"Fine pick them yourself"   
Instead of telling the boy to shoo off he let him stay. The squirrel seemed to have calmed his nerves as he went down on the ground with Minho picking flowers with him, but little Minho didn't want to be friend with this boy he was trouble to him, he had no intentions in making friends other than his mom and sisters that's all he needed.   
  
"No those are mine"    
Minho said yanking them away from his hands and added them into his bunch.   
  
"Give them back!"   
He whined his face started to turn red as if he was about to cry. He climbed all over Minho just to get them but Minho paid no heed, struggling to push the squirrel away as far as possible before he shoved him away they were stopped by a teacher, she walked over shouting at them to get off and play nice.   
  
Playing nice was for babies, Minho was 5 a "fully grown adult" not a baby. He won't play fair.   
  
It took a bit for the boy to get off and he threw on a hissy fit wanting his flowers back once he got off his face only stared down, he seemed sad and only picked at the ground watching the ants crawl all around the dirt, Minho didn't want to feel bad but he did, he remembers his mother telling him to share, sharing was caring and he shouldn't steal his sisters belongings or anyone else's. He loved his mother and knew he had to listen even when she wasn't here.   
  
A minute passed by and Minho finally made his decision, he handed over the boy a few if his flowers back, not all but quite a few to at least cheer up the boy, he smiled to bright that was way much brighter than the sun and snatched them right out Minho's hands, before the two could say anything the little boy leaped into Minho and gave him the biggest hug he could offer.   
"Thank you thank you so much!"    
  
Minho felt like he couldn't breathe with the little one's arms around his neck, he was a tight hugger, if he had to bet between his mom and this boy he would pick his mom. She gave the best hugs on earth.    
"Get off"    
He tried to brush him off but it was no use, the boy was about taller than him and weighted more then the young one he sighed and waited till he went off him and sat beside staring at his pretty flowers as if they were the best gift anyone on the playground anyone could give, and Minho can truly agree on that. Dandelions were the best gift. No matter who or how old they were.    
  
"What's your name"    
The boy questioned he was curious. Minho doesn't like curious people, curious people wanted to know you and understand you better. He didn't need a squrriel to know every single detail of Minho's tiny mind. But if he had to sacrifice for squriell to leave him be when he had to. Hed sacrifices his name for an answer, that's the only thing Minho will let him know.

  
His name.  
  
"Minho"   
He said picking up flowers as they speak. The boy only kept his eyes on Minho  
"I'm jisung! Nice to meet you"   
Why was this boy suddenly so nice Minho thought. He only wanted enemies. All these little younglings on his land our his peasants. He was the ruler and the king and everyone should fear him. But this boy wasn't so afraid and Minho was furious about this. But he'll let it slide and hopefully he can use jisung as his servant.  
  
"Okay, jisung. If you want to be my friend you have to square up"   
He hissed, clearly not giving up his throne anytime soon. Jisung blankly stared in shock and confusion.   
  
"What do you mean?" he stuttered shyly. Minho gave him a smile  
  
"Work for me! You must work for me and listen to everything I say!"   
He gotten up, demanding him, jisung started figuring out what else to say. But known to tag along with Minho's little games.  
  
"Yes, Minho!"   
  
"Alright first you have to hold my hand”  
His armed reached down to jisung, he smiled at Minho and did exactly that, he pulled himself up with Minho's hand and held it firmly. His hand was soft against his and he could feel his hand getting sweaty already. Minho already didn't like the feeling. Now he realized, holding hands was gross. Instead, he only held on to jisungs tiny index finger.  
  
"Now let's go!"   
He dragged jisung along, away from the little spot with grass, his flowers still in his other hand and walked each other all the way up to the playground castle to the top.   
"Okay sit!"  
Once again he demanded, jisung started to disobey his orders and scrunched up his little nose.  
"I'm no dog"   
  
"You're my friend. Friends listen"   
Minho argued back.   
"Fine"   
He sat down just as the same time Minho sat down with him. Up there it felt more quiet and peaceful. The wind was blowing up their faces quite as often. They were under shade no sun could reach them.   
  
"Okay for now on we make this our hangout spot"   
Jisung nodded.  
  
"Because this is our tower we must keep away the monsters"   
Minho said as jisung flinched to the word monsters. It frightened him. “Monsters!? where?" he asked stuttering at every word he made  
wondered he looked at every corner  
Minho pointed towards a group of children to what it seems like playing tag with happy faces all around.  
"and they want to defeat us. They want our spot and are training for it"   
He glared at the boys jisung looked with wide us  
"But they're nice!"   
  
"Not anymore"   
"When you're with me, everyone is an enemy"   
He pointed at him and jisung did nothing but say oh as in he was already into Minho's little game.  
  
"Will you promise not to be friends with any of our enemies unless they're on our team?" he asked and reached out another flower to jisung.   
  
"I promise!" he said without hesitation, and once again grabbed the flower out his hands but this time didn't hug Minho and just stared at it. Minho smiled. Jisung was quite pretty and definitely deserved his flower. Jisung deserved Minho's trust and friendship.  
  
"I hope my mom loves my flowers"  
He stares at his fist holding a bunch his flowers. His palms felt sweaty for holding them too long they looked almost sad and dead hopefully by the time they won't shrivel up.   
"Pretty flowers. She'll love them"   
Jisung gave a little smile.  
"Your lucky you have a mom to give flowers to."   
  
Minho didn't understand he didn't have a mom? How on earth does he not have a mom he wonders. He thought everyone has a mom, he tilted his head in confusion.  
"You don't have a mom?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Dad said mom went dancing with the stars when I was born"   
  
"I don't know what he means by that"   
Jisung stared off to the sky. It was still so bright out in the middle of May. The clouds looked so fluffy from below Minho hopes one day he can sleep on them when he's tall enough. He can't wait to be tall.  
  
"Oh"   
Oh was all Minho could say. He didn't understand one bit. His mom dancing with stars? What would that even mean? It didn't sound right to Minho's ears but he shrugged it off. The two sat there without a word to say not much was to be said after all and they kept in a comfortable silence. Laying down till it was time to go back inside.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                           ========  
  
  
  
The very last day of school arrived. Kindergarten was almost over for Minho and he wasn't up for it one bit. He'll miss everything about it and his best friend. Luckily they promised to friends forever and have a big sleepover during the summer. Jisung was also inviting Minho to join him and his family up in his cottage. Minho was more than happy to have met jisung. He made his entire school life more fun in general with jisung his life was entire fun fair. They've gotten so close they shared their darkest secrets nobody will ever know apart from them.   
  
"Chan's hair looks like a poodle"   
Jisung said as the two speed on a few boys in their class.   
"It's so curly" Minho added.  
  
"Will he let us pet it?"   
He whispered, and in all honesty, Minho didn't know how to answer. Would chan let them pet it? Or will he cause another hissy fit and run off. The young boy's hair was beautifully brown and curly. It looked so soft Minho wanted his hair. Like actually have his hair to himself because it looked too soft and fluffy.  
"We should ask"   
  
"Can I touch your hair?"   
Jisung asked with wide eyes. He looked cute with his chubby cheeks and a little smile.  
"No, thank you"   
He said, inching away.  
"My hair"   
Minho brushed his hair away from his forehead.  
  
"But he's got fleas"   
Jisung whined bringing his excuses all over again.  
"No, he has cooties no fleas"   
  
"Gross"   
The little one stuck his tongue out, Minho did the same as they laughed along with their funny faces at each other  
  
  
Hours only felt like seconds, Minho just wished he could stay up his tower with his friend he's grown much to love, just innocent young child love it was before he could even finish his story about his cat running off to who knows where and manages to catch him down in the streets the teacher called jisung to come down from Minho's tower.   
  
To Minho, it was like the villains, the voices dragging jisung away   
No he wouldn't let him leave. Why did jisung have to leave, so early he can't wait for a month till their sleepover   
  
"Do you really have to go now?"   
He pointed facing down.  
  
"I'm sorry I need to leave early"   
Jisung frowned he reached over, wrapping his arms at the sad boy in front of him. He understood him. He understood that they won't see each other for a long time and they only had each other.   
  
Everyone else in the there class was their enemies and the two promised they were going to be best buddies forever.   
  
How can they survive a month apart? A month to a five-year-old felt like 10 decades of playing hide and seek instead you can't see them.  
  
"My grandmother said I'm going on a camp trip so I'm leaving soon!"   
  
  
But Minho wanted to come too. It sounded fun can he come too?  
  
"Oh great! See you next month! Urm in August!"   
  
He was jealous. It wasn't fair he could've gone to catch fish with jisung and feed cats.  
  
"Jisung! Time to go!"   
The teacher called out again, less softness her voice, she shouted.  
  
"Bye Minho, see you later"   
Jisung smiled giving Minho the biggest hug ever.   
  
"Goodbye!"   
Minho said, he leaned into jisung’s face giving him a little peck on the cheek. Jisung jumped he yelped.  
  
"W-what was that for?"   
He rubbed his cheek  
  
"Goodbye kisses! Mom said that's what you do when you say goodbye to your loved ones!"   
Minho gave a huge smiled as jisung nodded in understanding.  
  
"Oh,   like that!"   
He kissed his finger and harshly booped minhos nose, they giggled for a bit and eventually separated, up from tower he could see jisung waving at him as his mom buckled him up in his little car seat.  
  
However it never crossed his mind he messed up.  
  
He never saw jisung again  
  
His mom had given him a huge lecture and rant about going around kissing boys and how it wasnt acceptable.  
  
He didn't understand how bad it was but he understood.  
  
Jisung had to move away and Minho had promised to his mom he would never kiss a boy ever again and only save his lips for a cute girl he'll meet in his 20s.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that's the end folks, I hope this goes on for 18 chapters if not then idk
> 
> but anyways the next chapter dates to when they've grown to be in their teen years hurray!! 
> 
> isn't high school just the greatest!!! it makes me want to tear my bloody soul apart!!!! i love it!
> 
> nuuuu I wanna be a child again :((((( but I hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for reading lovely person, have a great day huzzahhhh!


End file.
